


Need a Hand?

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm no good at talking, I thought I'd just show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.

When Bucky passed the half-open bedroom door and froze, he told himself he couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he'd seen. He stood in the semi-dark hall and stared at the framed propaganda poster on the wall at the end. There was no way. No way.

So to prove it to himself, he backed up.

Well. Wasn't that something? He really had seen what he thought he'd seen.

Bucky stripped his t-shirt off over his head and shoved his shorts down his legs. He left his clothes there in the hall and pushed Steve's bedroom door all the way open. Steve turned his head.

"Need a hand?" Bucky asked.

"Not if you're just going to throw your arm at me again," Steve said, but he was smiling.

Bucky laughed. He wrapped one hand loosely around his dick and climbed up on the bed on his knees, reaching for Steve. He slid his hand across Steve's belly and down, shoving his hand out of the way to wrap his own fingers around his half-hard cock. Steve put a hand on his ass and slid it all the way up his back to curve around his neck.

"You could have said something," Bucky said as Steve pulled him down.

Steve's eyes slipped shut. "I'm no good at talking, I thought I'd just show you."

"Steve Rogers, man of action."

"Bucky Barnes, never could ignore an open door."

When their lips met, it felt like a lifetime of waiting had finally ended.


End file.
